Second Chance At Love
by dragonfire7654321
Summary: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are seniors at Marshall private high, a school for the rich and academically smart. The summer before their senior year, Heero suddenly breaks up with Duo. Lost and Heartbroken, things take a strange turn when a mysterious blonde girl appears, claiming she was Heero's fiancée while trying to befriend him. Full Summary Inside. Broken 1x2 at first
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Chance at Love

Summary: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are seniors at Marshall private high, a school for the rich and academically smart. The summer before their senior year, Heero suddenly breaks up with Duo. Lost and Heartbroken, things take a strange turn when a mysterious blonde girl appears, claiming she was Heero's fiancée while trying to befriend him and a few weeks later, he finds a strange letter addressed to him.

Pairings: Broken 1x2

Warnings: This is a shounen-ai story with slight Relena-bashing. That all I have for warnings now, but I may add something as the chapters go on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or make any profit from this story.

* * *

_Italics are Heero's thoughts, feelings, ect... _

* * *

"Duo, I'm sorry." Heero said, one evening before Duo could greet him. They were standing off to the side of a small park. The sun had set just minutes ago and the smile that had previously been on bright on the American's face seemed to diminish as he saw sadness reflected in the eyes of his beloved.

"H-Heero?" He stuttered, trying to form his question, but the words failing to do so. Duo tried to reach out to the slightly taller boy, but he backed away from him.

"I'm sorry." He said again, and Duo shook his head in confusion. Why was he sorry? This wasn't making any sense to him at all. Why had Heero called him out here?

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked him. Well aware that for every step he took, the japanese boy would take two steps backward and Duo was increasingly frustrated." I don't understand Heero? Why are you sorry?" He managed to ask him, as a car pulled into the park a little away from them. It was a limo, a long, pink, limo, the windows were dark as if trying to hide the passenger from the outside world.

Heero looked behind him at the car and Duo swore the older boy's eyes became darker as if the limo was the cause of his sudden aggravation. The driver's side door opened, an elderly man wearing a fancy suit walked around the other side and opened the back door. Duo took a deep breath as a pale leg became visible. A blonde haired girl who looked around the same age as them, wearing a school uniform, the uniform of their school, but Duo didn't recognize her. She walked confidently over to them, standing to Heero's side, she linked her arm through his and smiled up at him.

"Hello sweetie," She said, smiling again and Heero visible shivered as he tried to remove the grip she had on him, but it only encouraged her to latch on tighter. Heero didn't smile at the girl or even look at her and instead kept his eyes on Duo, as the look of shock twisted into a look of betrayal and disgust that had no place on Duo's beautiful face as he watched them.

"Who is she?" The girl but in before Heero could answer, wiggling her hand and the brunette's eyes trained to the diamond on her finger." I'm his fiancée."

"Duo, I don't love you anymore."_ It felt so strange saying these words after just whispering sweet nothings to him a day earlier. _ Duo said nothing to the strange emotions reflected in the other boy's eyes. The words sounded so foreign to even him that Duo was sure he was imagining it, but the smirk on the girls face told him he wasn't. Heero watched the stunned expression filter over the younger boy's face and almost felt sorry for him, but he knew in the end it was better for the both of them.

Seeing that Duo hadn't come out of his shock and didn't look as if he would be coming out of it anytime soon, Heero turned to leave with the girl still hanging on to his arm. Inside the limo, Heero snatched his arm away from the girl and slid over farthest from her and ignored her attempts at conversation in favor of staring out the window. Heero hoped he was making the right decision.

Heero kept his eyes on the open road as the limo pulled away from the park. He only hoped his friendship with the others would stay the same especially after they caught wind of what happened.

_Please someone tell me I am making the right decision..._

* * *

Authors Note: Please R and R. I'm back guys after a long break away and home to get back to my previous level of writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Part 1 of 2

* * *

The next day, It was the start of the new semester for the students at Marshall High, one of only two private schools in the small town of Jonesboro, population 40,000. Cherry Blossom trees bloomed around a circular courtyard and beautiful blue, purple and yellow Hydrangea flowers lined the walk way. The school mascot, an orange, white and black tiger named 'Mushi' stood at the front gate jumping around and greeting the students as they walked into the school.

Duo, dressed in the school uniform of a blue blazer, white button undershirt and matching blue pants, talked excitedly with his friends as they walked to class. Inside the large brownstone building, the halls were long and lined with matching black lockers on each side. Duo opened his mid size locker, pushing his bag inside and taking out his book for home room.

"Hey Duo, look. It's Heero, but who is that girl he's with?" Duo turned to where his friend was looking, and indeed there was Heero, and the girl that had been with him at the park.

Heero was standing next to her, holding two sets of books in his hand and watching her put her things into her locker. his body was tense as she slammed it shut surprising the students who shared lockers next to her. Quickly linking their arms, Duo heard his friend gasp beside him as he watched the two as they came closer toward them.

The blonde girl, Relena something, Duo couldn't really remember, locked eyes with him and smiled that sickly sweet smile that she had on yesterday and shifted her hold on Heero's arm so that her ring was out in the open, flashing her ring to anyone unfortunate enough to look at it.

Heero kept his eyes ahead, not acknowledging their presence and Duo felt his heart give a painful tug at that. He hadn't believe Heero when he said he hadn't loved him, but maybe it was true. _What happened Heero? Were you lying when you said you loved me?_

Duo kept his head down as they continued down the hall and his friend who had been silent during the weird exchange took that moment to fire out all his questions and Duo sighed.

He gave him a look. "Look Q, I'll tell you about it on the way to class."

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, next part will be up soon.


End file.
